FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to pentacyclic triterpenoid compounds such as .alpha.-boswellic acid acetate, .beta.-boswellic acid acetate and their analogs which possess topoisomerase inhibitory, cell differentiation inducing and/or anti-cancer activities.